takeonmarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitals
/!\ Note: this article is incomplete and requires further research to input missing values. /!\ Take On Mars is a 1st person Mars Colonization survival simulator. As such, it has numerous vital signs, or things to keep in check that will keep you alive on the red wasteland. All Vitals can be measured with the Medical Tool (except Oxygen; that is measured and displayed on your Helmet HUD and your ability to breathe in pressurized areas). Oxygen Just about the most important vital, is Oxygen. Oxygen is essential and necessary for life. If you run out, you will die within a minute. You will choke and then fall over and die. This is not funny. It will happen. So keep your helmet on unless the Exterior Safety notification is present. Hunger Hunger is the craving of caloric intake, specifically food. If you do not ingest enough calories, you will soon die of starvation (or lack of sustenance in the body). To maintain a healthy diet, one must periodically ingest food (i.e. Beef Steaks or [[Potatoes|'Potatoes']]). There are two levels of danger: Hungry and Starving. The "Hungry" icon, represented by a yellow crossed Fork and Spoon, displays at 800 calories. The "Starving" icon, represented by a red crossed Fork and Spoon, displays at 200 calories. If your calorie content reaches -140 calories, the player will begin to dry heave and lose health. See Recommended Treatments for Starvation. Vitamins Vitamins are organic compounds that an organism (people, in this case) needs, but can not synthesize in great quantities. Thus, they must be introduced into the diet. Except when a person does not receive enough vitamins through they diet, they must take supplements (i.e. Multivitamins). Take your multivitamins, kids. There are two levels of danger: Deficient and Scurvy (for lack of better terminology). The "Deficient" icon, represented by a yellow pill with a "B" on it, displays at 3 vitamins. The "Scurvy" icon, represented by a symbol, displays at # vitamins. Thirst Thirst is the craving of liquids, specifically water. If you do not ingest enough water, you will soon die of dehydration (or lack of water in the body). To maintain a healthy intake of water, one must periodically ingest water (i.e. drinking from a Space Water Pack or a faucet) There are two levels of danger: Thirsty and Dehydrated. The "Thirsty" icon, represented by a yellow almost-empty glass with a straw, displays at 750mL of water. The "Dehydrated" icon, represented by a red almost-empty glass with a straw, displays at 250mL of water. If your Water content reaches -250mL, the player will begin to dry heave and lose health. See Recommended Treatments for Dehydration. Sleep Sleep is a naturally recurring state of mind and body where the body shut downs voluntary muscles, and decreases sensory activity. It provides the body rest, and recuperation. To satisfy your need for sleep, and to stay alert during dangerous or hazardous situations, getting a good sleep at night or naps during the days of extreme amounts of activity will help prevent sleep-related incidents. There are two levels of danger: Tired and Exhausted. The "Tired" icon, represented by a yellow group of Z's, displays at 0 hours. The "Exhausted" icon, represented by a symbol, displays at # hours. If your Sleep reaches #, action happens. Radiation Radiation is an emission of energy from nature (the surrounding environment, light, sound, etc.) and from space (the sun, stars, cosmic eruptions, etc.). This must be kept in check or you will die of radiation poisoning (to be determined if danger of death is present). Radiation is the most dangerous during the day, during a solar event (which typically last about 2:30 minutes). Solar events will NOT affect you during night time; in fact, your Radiation level will dissipate slowly during the night (no sun, no Radiation; that simple). Radiation does dissipate, but slowly. A study has shown that radiation dissipates from the body at a rate of .0015 Sv per real minute (with a time scale of 1 real minute:1 game minute), .036 Sv per in game minute (as of primitive in-game testing; more accurate results to come). There are no levels of danger. They are currently unknown. Further testing must be done on this subject matter. Body Temperature Body Temperature is how warm the core of your body is. It usually sits around 37.57 C (99.63 F; data depicts average, temperature may be different for everyone) when completely idle for an extended period of time. Physical activity can raise this temperature, which can cause Hyperthermia (or overheating of the body). If not enough physical activity is present in an extreme cold environment, Hypothermia can occur (the under-heating of the body). There are two levels of danger: Hypothermia and Hyperthermia. Hypothermia is warned by a thermometer with a low reading, and an arrow pointing downwards. It is represented by symbol when the body reaches # C (# F). Currently, this is unachievable (current studies are inconclusive). Hyperthermia is warned by a thermometer with a high reading, and an arrow pointing upwards. It is represented by symbol when the body reaches # C (# F). Currently, this is unachievable (current studies are inconclusive). Fitness Fitness is a state of health and well-being. It also depicts the person's ability to perform and endure physical activity to different degrees. Whether it be normal errands around the habitat, or out on an EVA lifting heavy objects, Fitness is vital to any Astronaut. Currently, there are 4 levels of fitness: Bad, Average, Good, Excellent (as of current studies). To maintain fitness, one can simply dress themselves in a Light Suit and take a nice jog (the implementation of exercise equipment wouldn't be a bad idea, considering the Astronauts living in the International Space Station have to work out, otherwise gravity would make them weak), do some jumping jacks, eat plentiful, stay hydrated, and sleeping well. Recommended Treatments Suffocation: There is nothing you can do. You've lost them. Starvation: Have the patient eat food immediately (i.e. Beef Steak or Potatoes), then have them lie down and keep them contained for a minimum of 2 hours. Restrict patient to habitat/ quarters for 24 hours and monitor condition. Dehydration: Have the patient drink Water and then have them lie down and keep them contained for a minimum of 2 hours. Restrict patient to habitat/ quarters for 24 hours and monitor condition.